plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Total Drama : Musical Adventures
Contestants #Kelsey (Quit) #'Johan' #'Izabela' #Vicky (Voted off) #'Ania' #Leanne (Voted off) #Catherine (Voted off) #Billy (Voted off) #Alex (Voted off) #Madison (Voted off) #Ken (Voted off) #Samantha (Quit) #Blanca (Voted off) #'Monique' #Russel (Voted off) #'Katie' #'Mariah' #Linda (Eliminated) Contestants You can upload (yourself) your photo here. Kelsey.png|Kelsey : ELIMINATED Johan stare.png|Johan 100px-Demi.png|Izabela Vicky.jpg|Vicky : ELIMINATED official ania's design.png|Ania Leanne by cavi74.png|Leanne : ELIMINATED Catherine.png|Catherine : ELIMINATED Bill.png|Billy : ELIMINATED Al-ex.png|Alex : ELIMINATED CarlyNew.png|Madison : ELIMINATED Ken.png|Ken : ELIMINATED Samantha_by_cavi74.png|Samantha : ELIMINATED Blanca.png|Blanca : ELIMINATED Monique.png|Monique Owen_LoverTDWT_.jpg|Russel : ELIMINATED Katie2.png|Katie MARIAAAH♥.png|Mariah Linda tdd.png|Linda : ELIMINATED 'Elimination Table' 500px| 800px 1st Episode *Challange : You must look like a your favourite singer/music ! *Winners : Mariah,Monique,Izabela,Johan,Ania,Catherine *Losers : Kelsey,Vicky,Leanne,Billy,Alex,Madison, *Bottom 5 : Ken,Samantha,Blanca,Katie *Voted off : Russel MariaKatyPerry♥.png|Mariah Katie.png|Madison 180px-LeannexZ.png|Leanne Johan as Enrique Iglesias.png|Johan Kelsey JJ.png|Kelsey IzAsAvril.png|Izabela Anianewbrit.png|Ania David Guetta.png|Billy A B A E.png|Blanca MoniqueAvrilLavigne.png|Monique Owen Lover Queen.png|Russel PlikSamantha.png|Samantha PlikCatherine.png|Catherine Chord overest.png Ke.png KatieJessieJ.png Voting *Monique : Russel *Kelsey : Ken *Russel : Katie *Ken : Russel *Iza : Russel *Katie : Blanca *Alex : Russel *Johan : Russel *Catherine : Russel *Claire : Russel *Leanne : Samantha *Madison : Russel *Ania : Russel 2nd Episode - My CD *Challange : You must design a cover of your contestant's cd (album). *Winner: Team Pop *Loser: Team Rock *Bottom 2: Madison *Voted off: Vicky TillIforgetaboutyou.png|Monique - 10/10 Leanne mackup.png|Leanne - 8/10 195px-180pxvvv-Hea.png|Madison - 9/10 pa.PNG|Ania - 9/10 Katyperryoneoftheboys2.5.png|Mariah - 10/10 Ilikerockback.png|Billy - 7/10 Tabr.png|Blanca - 7/10 IzCoverOfAlbum.png|Izabela : 10/10 Hair.png|Johan - 9/10 ONEMILLION.png|Alex - 9/10 fight!.png|Samantha - 10/10 heartbykaśka.png|Catherine - 9/10 Kelsey CD.png|Kelsey - 9/10 Keb.png|Ken - 9/10 Voting *Catherine :Vicky *Kelsey : Vicky *Madison : Vicky *Ken : Vicky *Katie : Madison *Alex : Madison *Vicky : Madison 3rd Episode *Challange : We all know the famous musical - "Cats".Your contestant must look like a singing cat ! I can't wait see your photos ! *Winner: Team Rock *Loser: Team Pop *Bottom 2: Billy *Voted off: Blanca IzAsCat.png|Izabela 13/15 Kelsey Cat.png|Kelsey 13/15 180px-Leanne_by_cavi743.png|Leanne 12/15 130px-1.png|Madison - 11/15 MoniqueCats.jpg|Monique - 15/15 Katiecat.png|Katie - 14/15 Kici.JPG|Blanca - 2/15 ANiakotek.png|Ania - 13/15 Catherineko.png|Catherine - 11/15 Alexcat.png|Alex - 13/15 MIAOU.png|Johan - 11/15 Samanthaf.png|Samantha - 11/15 MariiaahhKittyy.png|Mariah - 14/15 Voting *Samantha : Blanca *Ania : Blanca *Leanne : Blanca *Monique : Blanca *Izabela : Blanca *Johan : Billy 4th Episode *Challange : Your contestant must look like a dancer/musican flamenco. *Winner: Team Pop *Loser: Team Rock *Bottom 2: Leanne, Johan *Voted off: Madison Kelsey Flamenco.png|Kelsey - 14/20 193px-Leanne_flomango.png|Leanne - 13/20 271px-Scarlettbrideee.png|Disqualified/Voted off 45558.png|Katie - 18/20 IzFlamenco.png|Izabela - 19/20 KKKKK.JPG|Billy - 5/20 MoniqueFlamengo.jpg|Monique - 19/20 MariaFlameco♥.png|Mariah - 20/20 PlikOfficial_ania's_design.png|Ania - 18/20 Catherineg.png|Catherine - 12/20 Samanthafla.png|Samantha - 18/20 Voting (for one of contestants who coped) *Monique: Madison *Johan: Madison *Leanne: Johan *Catherine: Johan *Izabela: Madison *Ania: Madison *Alex:Madison *Katie: Madison *Mariah: Madison *Samantha: Leanne *Bill: Madison *Kelsey: Madison 5th Episode *Challange :You must look like a Lady Gaga in her new cd - Born this Way *Winner: Team Pop *Loser: Team Rock *Bottom 2: - *Voted off: Ken MariaJudas♥.png|Mariah - 20/20 180px-Leanne by cavi74strsdgfdgfd.png|Leanne - 15/20 Gagakatie$.png|Katie - 20/20 IzLGBloodyMary.png|Izabela - 20/20 Mr.Gaga.png|Alex - 17/20 brum.PNG|Ania - 19/20 JohanGAGA.png|Johan - 18/20 Kelsey Gaga.png|Kelsey : 16/20 GGGAAAGGAAA.JPG|Billy- 3/20 Catherinegaga.png|Catherine - 18/20 ΜοniqueLadyGagaAmericano.jpg|Monique 20/20 Samantha5.png|Samantha - 18/20 Voting *Catherine: Ken *Mariah: Ken *Kelsey: Ken *Ken :- *Alex :Ken *Katie : Ken 6th Episode *Challange: You must look like a character from High School Musical. *Winner: Team Rock *Loser:Team Pop *Bottom 2: - *Voted off: Billy 193px-Leanne by cavi74.png|Leanne 25/30 IzAsSharpay.png|Izabela 30/30 HSM.png|Mariah 30/30 222.png|Katie 29/30 Kelsey HSM.png|Kelsey 23/30 Corbin Bleu.JPG|Billy 3/30 Zac efron.png|Johan 26/30 Catheriney.png|Catherine 24/30 anasharpay.png|Ania - 27/30 Samantha_ggg.png|Samantha - 27/30 Voting *Samantha : Billy *Ania : Billy *Izabela: Billy *Johan: Billy *Monique: Billy *Billy: - 7th Episode *Challange: You must look like the King of Pop: Michael Jackson or the (old) Queen of Pop: Madonna. *Winner: Kelsey, Leanne, Ania, Samantha, Katie, Monique *Loser: Johan, Izabela, Catherine, Alex, Mariah *Bottom 2: - *Voted off: (NO ELIMINATION) 193px-Leanne by cavi74khh.png|Leanne Kelsey Madonna.png|Kelsey hardcandyania.png|Ania Samantham.png|Samantha Madonnahangup.png|Katie MoniqueMadonna.png|Monique Voting (NO ELIMINATION) 8th Episode *Challange : You must look like a musican of reggae. *Winner: Izabela *Loser: Leanne, Kelsey, Ania, Samantha *Bottom 3: Johan, Alex, Mariah *Voted off: Catherine MariaReggae♥.png|Mariah IzRagge.png|Izabela (WINNER) 193px-Leanne by cavi74dfgefhse.png|Leanne Kelsey Reggae.png|Kelsey za1.png|Ania uiu8u-i98u.png|Samantha Voting *Ania: Catherine *Samanta: Catherine *Catherine: Alex *Izabela: Catherine *Mariah: Catherine *Leanne: Catherine 9th Episode *Challange: You must choose your favourite CD-album. Your contestant must look like a singer on cover of CD.Send me a photo of cover. *Winner: 1st - Samantha,2nd - Mariah,3rd - Izabela *Loser: Kelsey, Johan, Monique, Ania, Katie *Bottom 2: Leanne *Voted off: Alex MariahSaraBareilliesLittleVoice♥.png|Mariah 180px-LeannexZiyuiyti.png|Leanne Kelsey Album.png|Kelsey 25.png|Alex My world.png|Johan Gaga fame.png|Katie IzInturbideLetGo.PNG|Izabela ΜoniqueKissAndTell.png|Monique pan i pani.png|Samantha khntst.png|Ania Voting *Leanne : Alex *Kelsey : Leanne *Ania : Alex *Samantha : Alex *Izabela: Alex *Mariah: Alex 10th Episode *Challange: You must design a ticket on concert of your contestants! On ticket must be a photo photo of your contestant! *Winner: 1st- Ania, 2nd- Mariah, 3rd- Izabela *Loser: Monique, Leanne, Katie, Johan, Kelsey, Samantha *Voted off: (NO ELIMINACION) IzTicket.png|Izabela MariahConcertTicket♥.png|Mariah JohanConcertticket.png|Johan KatieSalt.png|Katie biletani.PNG|Ania Samantha_love-wiewiórki.png|Samantha Ctnysolo.png|Monique Voting (NO ELIMINACION) EXTRA Challange *Contestants : Monique,Mariah *Prize : Place in Final 4 (FINALE) *Must do it: Linda (eliminated) *Winner : Monique,Mariah (tie) GroupPhoto.jpg|Monique TDMA.GroupPicture.png|Mariah 11th Episode *Challange: Ok you designed tickets on concert so we have concert ! Your concert must be at scene.You must do a scene for your contestant.(All contestants must do it) *Winner: Linda *Loser: Leanne,Katie,Kelsey,Izabela,Ania,Johan,Monique,Mariah *Quit : Samantha 593px-Welcomealice by cavi74.png|Leanne Lindasing.png|Linda Concert.png|Katie Kelsey Concert.png|Kelsey IzConcert.png|Izabela 257965_219141958108185_200509403304774_750792_6572573_o (1).jpg|Ania Lkklkhbjn7.png|Johan Voting (No eliminacion, becouse of Samanta's quit) 12th Episode *Challange : You must design a NEW musican award.This award will get a winner of this season ! *Winner : Johan *Loser : Monique, Ania, Izabela, Mariah, Katie *Bottom 2 :Leanne, Kelsey *Eliminated: Linda (Hasn't done the extra challange) TDMAwardByIz.png|Izabela AWARD KATIE.png|Katie AWARD.png|Johan 229px-Alexia By Britneys2.png|Leanne Award.png|Kelsey bez tytułu.PNG|Ania TDMA,Award.png|Mariah Voting (Votes are deleted) *Leanne: Kelsey *Monique: Kelsey *Mariah: Leanne *Izabela: Leanne *Kelsey: Leanne *Johan: Leanne *Katie: Leanne *Ania : Leanne 13th Episode *Challange: You must desing new look (eg. Abba) for your character and put contestant's autograph on. *Winner: Mariah *Loser: Izabela,Kelsey,Katie,Ania,Monique *Bottom 2: Johan *Voted off: Leanne *Voting :' Leanne - 4 '; Johan - 3 ; Monique - 1 206px-182px-Heather_Stare.png|Leanne IzNewOutfit.png|Izabela AutoGraph,MariahS..png|Mariah AUTAUGRAPH.png|Johan MoniqueAutograph.png|Monique ania-13thep.png|Ania Kelsey Signature.png|Kelsey 14th Episode *Challange : Your contestants must look like a Disc Jockey ! Good Work *Winner : Ania *Loser : Johan,Izabela,Kelsey,Monique,Mariah *Quit : Kelsey Heathercnhq (1).png|Izabela Johan DJ.png|Johan Image3.png|Katie za3.png|Ania 15th Episode *Challange : You must do a group of band.Your contestants must be leader.You can use the eliminated contestants (as member of band). Kategoria:Total Drama